


淡如水—4.贾袖传香

by Ida_Alberta



Category: Historical RPF, 三国
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, 现代abo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20435717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida_Alberta/pseuds/Ida_Alberta
Summary: 原文发布于LOFTER





	淡如水—4.贾袖传香

**Author's Note:**

> 本章邓钟 
> 
> 有车尾气
> 
> 故事时间跨度大，涉及(伪)生育
> 
> 若不喜请及时退出
> 
> 私设如山
> 
> OOC预警

铛、铛、铛

阳光艰难地钻入昏暗闭塞的建筑，温柔的敲门声在寂静的楼道里回荡不绝，无人响应

铛、铛、铛

这位温柔的女人仍然在耐心地等待，盼望着能将屋内的人从睡梦中唤醒。

「诶、阿嫂！来的早啊——又来给士载送东西吗？」

从楼梯口上来的青年男子喊住了站在铁门前的女人，他将手中的麻袋搁置在台阶上，向她走去

「士载他、我见他一大早就出去了，背着书包。」

女人舒了一口气，只要她的好儿子没有睡到日上三竿，问题都不大。

短暂的思索后，转身问道

「那他，有和…别的人走吗？」

男子摸着下巴回忆了一番……那个男生今早没来，邓艾离开的时候也不见带着别人……

「没有诶、也不知道一大早走那么急去哪……这才八点，阿嫂来我家坐一下呗？」

女人笑着回绝了，在简短的寒暄之后便匆匆离去。

……

雨水倾泻而下，毫不客气地撞击着如牢笼般的防盗网，杂糅进人们的嬉笑怒骂，高唱着市井的喧嚣。

帘幕隔绝了窗外纷繁杂乱的世界，昏暗的居室内翻腾着无尽的沉沦，一轮热潮熄灭后的两人紧密相拥，瘫倒在狭窄的床上、交叠的喘息回味着欲望的余韵。大概是天作之合，钟会抓住了邓艾易感期的小尾巴，不通过药物引导的易感期叠合，是多半爱侣梦寐以求又求之不得的夙愿，被水乳交融的信息素包裹着的两人，正享受着不可多得的极乐。

邓艾轻吻着身旁人吹弹可破的肌肤，瓷白的肌肤染上了诱人的绯红，钟会阖眼享受着简单的温情，微微颤动的睫毛还挂着星星点点的泪珠，朱唇轻启，蜷缩在alpha宽厚的怀中，细声地呜咽着，哼哼着单调的音节……omega天生就是惹人怜爱的尤物。

邓艾拭去钟会眼角的泪水，抚向omega后颈那块敏感地带，并顺势欺身向前、将钟会再次压在身下，alpha的信息素再次同潮水一般涌来，钟会的防线早已溃不成军，结合从一开始，就未曾分离过。他感受到身下的那物什尚未离开身体，就有再次抬头的趋势，双腿从善如流再次盘上邓艾精壮的腰身，双手环上邓艾的颈部，下身一挺腰，加固这个结合、任由热潮再次袭来。

午后，乌云盘踞在城市上空，夏日的闷热和低沉的雷鸣压得人喘不过气来。潮湿的巷道污秽横流、电线胡乱地挂在空中、三轮车在细密的雨幕间飞驰而过，溅起污浊的泥水，谁能想象这里离最繁华的地方只有半里远

在搬完最后一批布料之后，三楼仓库的小老板忍不住向将目光投向楼下，那位外来的女人，正潮湿的街道中焦急的寻找着什么。

墨蓝的雨伞遮住了半边面容，深色的连衣裙不带一丝多余的褶皱，纽扣一直扣上领口，黑色长发束成干练的长辫。这样装容优雅的女性会在城中村出没，可不是件常事。

张昌蒲焦虑地穿梭在迷宫般的窄巷间，只得窘迫地斜支着伞，在一栋栋居民房门前查看着号码，一边向手机确认着定位，136号……她离目的地明明近在咫尺……但毕竟地图应用并不能将定位精确到将门牌和户主信息写得一清二楚。

他来过那么多次、总有人见到过……她将目光投向路口五金店里正在打牌的年轻人们，这种庸俗的消遣在她眼中，跟无所事事有同样的罪名，踌躇了一会后，便打消了寻求帮助的念头，她大可让此番寻找无功而返，秋后算账……。

两条街以外就是最繁华的商业区，而这里就像是被时代抛弃了的飞地，龟缩在摩天大楼的暗巷之间，不知道因什么而存活，也看不清未来。

当泥水第三次溅上裙角时，张昌蒲决定离开这个肮脏的地方。

……

「哈……就、过五点了……」

等两人再次回过神来的时候，屋外的狂风暴雨已经停止了，阳光依然隐蔽在层云之上，两人在室内暗无天日的寻乐，像是进行了一个世纪，梦醒时分才觉，那样颠鸾倒凤般的狂乐，如春雷、如耳旁风、匆匆而逝。

把身上的床上的痕迹简单处理后，钟会捡起和衣裤一起散在地上的手机，才发现已经接近饭点了……他和母亲打过招呼说去图书馆，晚餐在外面解决……心里悔恨着真该早些准备晚餐，于是轻车熟路地点开了外卖软件。

钟会自分化以来，一直提防着来去无踪的易感期，随身也携带着抑制剂，生怕再惹上什么破事，所幸的是，易感期很按规矩，大概三个月一次。

钟会掐算着这几天日子将近，壮了胆和自家的alpha出来约会，只是没想到邓艾也处于易感期，两人在图书馆那样的公共场合只停留了一个小时，在距图书馆开馆后的一个半小时，他们就坐在了邓艾家的小床上，当然，直到两人的抑制剂失效之前，只是很健康的阅读活动罢了。钟会自然不介意邓艾靠近些坐，毕竟肌肤相亲的事，已经成家常便饭了，尤其在钟会高考完之后。

两人相依在狭窄的单人床上，钟会倚靠在邓艾怀里，和他共读着规划论，明明已经是准备去文学院潇洒的人，还会扯着邓艾讲多些地科信息的东西，哪怕自己听不懂。

“只是很像那时候，你给我讲在甘肃盐碱地里养虾，单是听着怎么改造环境，就觉得很有趣”

你应该去农林学校，农业扶贫绝对需要这样的人才，钟会正色道。

一年前，邓艾高考之后的假期，也是钟会升高三的那个假期，钟会闲着没事就拿着试题在微信上问他，邓艾自打英语考试结束后，就把所有考试题全抛在了脑后，一想到这个不服输的小学弟，肯定会第一时间把新鲜热辣的高考题刷一遍，本着负责任的心，着手为钟会准备第一手解析，然后他在班群里的一句“谢师宴老师会评讲试卷吗？”，吓得同学们以为大佬要复读，然后祸害下一届。

升高三的八天假期，钟会表面上说着去图书馆自习，实际上是把邓艾的单身公寓变成了自己的自习室，邓艾把很多笔记资料都留了下来，垒满了沙发，随时供钟会翻阅。

钟会也顺理成章获得了一个免费的家教，只不过教学地点都不在自家而已。

邓艾重新拿出高三时的学习热情和钻研精神，一遍又一遍的讲解着倒数函数不等式和经济地理，一边安慰自己：这是防止高三毕业生脑萎缩成原始人。

邓艾问钟会，为什么愿意待在这里，而不和王弼卫瓘他们去图书馆。

“能套到一个家教，何乐而不为，你讲数学的水平比辛宪英高百倍。”

邓艾听到长期驻守高三数学的铁腕辛老师被这样评价，甚至有点汗颜。 

某次日常辅导，邓艾在对着数学卷第二十三题一番圈点勾画和慷慨陈词之后，一抬头，发现钟会正撑脸望着他，手掩住了嘴和半边脸庞，明朗的眼睛里透露出丝丝笑意，目光在他的脸上游走，像是火焰，邓艾如触电般迅速别开脸，但感受到脸上的热度在不受控制地上涨。

醉翁之意不在酒，彼此也心知肚明，从钟会的第一次踏足开始，这里已经不能叫单身公寓了。

而这里也只是城中村出租房里的一厨一卫的单人间而已。

一张单人床、大款的男用拖鞋、阳台晾的只有邓艾才合身的衣物，丝毫没有另一个人生活的痕迹。钟会诧异于邓艾怎么一个人住在这种地方，甚至连司马昭口中“邓艾的单身母亲”都不见。

邓艾才告诉他，母亲住在继父的单位宿舍，母亲一般不回来，这间房是继父家借他用的，原本是小叔的仓库——这整栋楼都是，隔壁那栋才是用来出租的，但是人多嘈杂，就单开了一间给他，还安了隔音窗。

除去城中村这个标签，占尽天时地利，邓艾对这个单间还挺满意，骑单车到学校只用两首歌的时间，顺带指了指被安放在铁门后的山地车——“从小叔那捡来的破烂”

家里没有餐厨电器，毕竟一般三餐在学校解决，周末只管蹭小叔家的饭就行了——在隔壁三楼。

虽说以前没有贵客鸿儒要宴请，这里椅子可不少，毕竟“招待”过司马昭一众人，他们曾爬上顶楼，架起烧烤架，一人一罐黑啤，闹到深夜民警在村子巡逻才罢休。那天的喧闹同远处的万家灯火一样，逐渐成为模糊记忆中的一个泡影，只依稀记得损友敬的酒如同烤面包配蜜糖那般馥郁香甜。

当然，钟会不介意的话，点外卖最简单。

邓艾回忆着继父说过的话，当高楼还没那么多的时候，这里还能眺望到淮水，水泥板路还没铺的时候，还能看到牛在犁地，烟火还没有被禁燃之前，孩子还能烧这着炮仗玩一路，星星还在的夜晚，永远很快乐。

直到这里被高楼大厦包围。除了地价蹭蹭猛涨外，这里像是被遗弃了一般，成了鱼龙混杂之地。留下来的村民多靠出租自家盖的楼房为生，天天玩着麻将棋牌等着月月收租，现在政府搞拆迁重建，看着一期工程新建起二十几楼的新村房，都巴望着多分几套漂亮房好租个更高的价。

如果有幸，继父家多出来的新房，可能会留他一套，只是他本人对此并没有多大期待。

钟会很喜欢这个私密性极佳的“秘密基地”，脱离了他母亲的管制，越远越好、在母亲目光所不能及的地方，做什么都可以……

……

在钟会第四次从商店页面退出来之后，终于选择呼叫邓艾。面对着满首页的“猜你喜欢”，钟会只能一脸黑线，他实在不想耗费脑力和体力，从见鬼的“猜你不喜欢”里找到对自己胃口的东西。

趁着等待的间隙，钟会支起一侧身子，纤细的手抚上了床头的那块透明照片夹板，夹板保护着卡片上隽永秀丽的文字，那字是邓艾收到德大录取通知书那天，钟会的亲笔挥毫：文为世范，行为士则。

一切都如同计划好的一般，虽然去年的联赛邓艾离编入国家队还差了一点，但已经有省赛和高考分数的保底，如愿被德汉大学收下，司马昭说过他爸在学校要碰到邓艾，那眼神，就感觉逮到了金龟婿一样，钟会听着眼皮一跳，他也曾暗自想过，如果他和邓艾有未来的话，眼光挑剔的母亲能否欣然接纳他，能否拥有一段令人羡慕的爱情，来满足母亲的未了的夙愿与期望……但他明白，一切还都太早。

最好的隔音玻璃也阻挡不了隔壁家的饭菜香，路口的龙虾店也已经开了灶，独特的烧烤香钻入室内，平日到了饭点自然是经不住这种诱惑，更何况刚刚经历完剧烈的有氧运动，易感期的交合对omega能量消耗巨大，钟会在没分化前曾思考过omega会不会因此更容易减肥。

但科学研究表明，消耗的所有东西会在事后大量的进食中补回来，保证易感期内身体能量足以支撑频繁的交合。

且事实证明，运动过后食欲会大增，比如钟会现在。

「邓士载——你想吃什——」

钟会第二次呼唤邓艾，语气明显有些急促了，直到听到拖鞋声朝自己靠近，感受到身边的床垫沉陷下去，他抬起头正准备开口询问的时候，发现事态不对。

邓艾眉头紧锁着、神情严肃，盯着手里的东西，是刚用过的套，里面所剩无几的白液，正沿着松垮的内壁滑下，从前端的裂口缓缓渗出。

见鬼。

不用邓艾亲口说，钟会已经猜到发生了什么，只是一时无言，感觉刚被火烫过的身子掀起一阵恶寒，不由得裹紧了身上的被子。

他不知道自己是怎样被邓艾抱进浴室的，直到皮肤接触到塑料凳的凉意，他卸了力，倚靠在邓艾身上，灼热的气息拂过邓艾的胸膛，氤氲的水汽酝酿着沉默。

「最近的药店在妇幼中心那边，楼下公交两个站就到。」

「……」

「一会我带你去，不管有没有效都要试一下。」

浮着沐浴露清香的居室内，两人风卷残云般解决掉送来的麻辣香锅，应钟会的要求——提胃口。

钟会确实感到累了，咽下最后一块肉之后，怀抱的枕头侧卧在床上，被单上令人舒心的信息素安抚着钟会焦虑的心，平日这种舒适能让他放下一切，堕入睡梦，进行运动后短暂的休憩，但是，现在不行。他闭上眼睛，小声嘀咕着：

「……万一没效怎么办」

「……」

没等到对方回应，手搭在小腹上钟会狡黠地笑了笑，轻声说道：

「说不定、已经……」

邓艾低下头端详着钟会脸上若有若无的笑，正色道：

「旁边就是妇幼中心，我陪你去」

钟会微微睁眼，对上那副严肃的脸庞

「你我现在都没办法对一个生命负责」

……

夜晚的闷热让人喘不过气来

两人从药店走出来的时候，已经七点过半了。

面对邓艾递来开了盖的矿泉水，钟会甚至迟疑了零点几秒，才伸手将水接过来。

在钟会的百般推辞下，邓艾目送钟会一个人上了公交车。寻了个僻静的位子，将书包紧紧搂在怀里，透过玻璃观察景物是乘公交的固定节目，只是今天看到的是邓艾的身影渐渐远去，万家灯火都里自己遥不可及，眼前的一切人与物都转瞬即逝，最后唯一清晰的就只有自己。

在经历数小时恍惚之后，理智终于再次上线，现在他只想一个人静一静罢了。

不过是普通的约会，只是两人都处于易感期，alpha炽热的怀抱与低哑撩人的喘息让钟会倍感亢奋，粗暴的动作与热情让他享受到前所未有的愉悦，alpha在他体内成节、在他颈边徘徊、挣扎、最后在颈窝留下了他的印记，多巴胺让钟会不觉疼痛，飘飘然像是浮在云端。哪怕事后发现了那个意外、那个见鬼的意外，钟会在那瞬间想的竟然是：原来内射是没感觉的吗。

在很快意识到自己很可能因此怀孕后，他不断地安慰自己，天就是开了个洞，补上就可以了，还故作镇定地跟邓艾打趣，但他无法拒绝omega对孕育新生命的渴望。

omega的本能总能惑人心智，让他们安于在alpha的怀中流连忘返，让他们难以割舍自己的骨肉血脉，让他们甘原为至亲至爱倾注一切柔情爱意。

将那四分之一指甲盖大小的白色药片吞下肚之后，钟会并没有释然的感觉，他依然是墨菲定律的信徒，事情总有变坏的可能。

现在钟会感到荒诞不已，理智让他回归现实，临走前他用过抑制剂和邓艾的信息素消除剂——他自己那罐早已莫名遗失了。他对回家产生了莫名的恐惧，恨不得就此人间蒸发。

在熟悉到不能再熟悉的街景进入眼帘时，钟会只能祈祷着接下来几天在家里的状态，平安得像无事发生一样。

……

他正在等待钟会的信息——如果他已经平安到家的话。

邓艾看着床头放着的那盒003，太薄了，要是能写商品评价贴在便利店收银台前，他绝对第一个冲上去，用一号正楷写上——alpha易感期高危用品。

在递过矿泉水瓶的刹那，邓艾感受到了钟会指尖的温度，冰冷得像冬日的寒雨。

他当然知道钟会之前的话只是在开玩笑，他和钟会都只是大学生，负担不起随意将生命带来世上的责任。

omega和alpha易感期存在的意义就是繁衍，几乎令人疯狂的交合中，本能对邓艾呼唤着——完全占有身下的这个omega、标记他、让他怀孕、让他诞下子嗣……邓艾当然明白钟会的难言之隐，他们都在抗拒本能。

邓艾还记得高中生理健康课本里的内容，omega在易感期受到性刺激便会排卵，怀孕几率几乎为百分百，从受精到着床可能只用数小时，至于到底几小时，是因人而异的。

电子表跳到八点半，邓艾决定给钟会打个电话。

在被切断两次之后，在第三次终于拨通了。

电话那边的响起的，是一个女声。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢你看到这里~！
> 
> 原abo设定太过粗放，私设中omega受孕设定经不起科学考据，请勿较真！有兴趣的旁友可以一起讨论生物生♂理
> 
> 现在基本上走的是邓钟无营养烂俗恋爱线，姜霸姜要过段时间（望天
> 
> 有什么想看的梗可以跟俺说！梗荒ing
> 
> 对行文节奏和剧情安排有任何想法或其他吐槽 欢迎评论！


End file.
